


Spilled

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, London, M/M, Oxford Street, Starbucks, Strangers to Lovers, Student!Cas, Student!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is in London, Dean is in London, they meet in a Christmas decorated Oxford Street. Written for the Destiel Christmas Minibang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled

Oxford Street was busy as always. Cars and buses were all around, creating a constant buzzing that mixed in with the voices, all speaking different languages. The sun was on its way down, and it was becoming darker with every second.

Dean didn’t mind. The streetlights and up-lit signs were enough. Being December, the streets were also lit up by Christmas decorations. Hanging across the street were massive snowflakes made out of tiny lights. There were lanterns, lots of them, and gigantic Christmas trees on some of the buildings. The store windows were well lit as well, all filled up with little Christmas trees and Santas.

Dean was walking through the streets, looking around. It felt so weird to be there, so far away from Sammy and his parents, on a different continent. Perhaps he should have said no to Benny when he asked to come.

Dean looked around. He had no idea what to do, and he had several more hours to kill before Benny would be back from dinner with his family.

Dean decided to go into Starbucks, because yes it was mainstream, but he was cold and it was right there. He distractedly checked his phone for any messages from Benny as he opened the door and was shocked to hear a yelp. It was as if he saw the hot, brown liquid splashing onto his shirt, in slow motion. 

“I’m so sorry!” said a man in a tan trench coat standing in front of him.

“No, sorry to you-“ Dean read on the cup the man held. He could see the first few letters, but the hand holding it covered up the rest. “Cas. I should’ve looked where I was going.”  
Dean looked down. He was pretty much covered in hot chocolate, and so was the ground beneath them.

“You should probably go get washed up,” Cas stuttered, opening the door so that Dean could go inside. He went into the bathroom, did his best to wipe of the chocolate and went back out to find Cas waiting.

“I figured I should buy you something, considering I ruined your shirt and all,” Cas said.

Dean smiled. He hadn’t noticed before, but damn, Cas was a good looking guy. “My shirt will be fine. However, you should probably get another hot chocolate, yours being on the ground and all. I’ll pay if you drink it with me.”

Cas shrugged and immediately went toward the one empty table down in a corner of the shop.

Dean went to pick up a black coffee for himself and another hot chocolate for Cas before sitting down across from him. The hot chocolate actually looked quite delicious, topped with lots of cream and chocolate sauce. He may have been a little jealous. 

“So, Cas. Can’t help but notice you don’t have an accent. Where you from?” Dean asked nonchalantly.

“I’m actually from Texas,” Cas replied. “Went here with my English literature course, but the rest of my class is busy getting drunk-“ He laughed a little. “You may say my people skills are rusty.”

Dean nodded, because to be honest, his people skills weren’t the greatest either. He could do some flirting, one-night stands, somewhat stable friendships, but that was about it.

“That’s super weird because I’m from Texas, too. I’m studying to be a kindergarten teacher. Turns out I deal way better with little kids than other humans.” He let out a little laugh. “This trip is just because a friend asked me to come, though. Convinced me I needed a break.”

Cas smiled, and damn, that smile. His blue – really bright, blue, gorgeous eyes – lit up, and little wrinkles appeared around them. “I’m hoping to be an English professor.”

Their conversation was as natural as it could get, and you would never believe the two only met that day. Sometimes they ran out of things to say, but it wasn’t much of a problem. Short awkward breaks occurred, but they never lasted long.

Three cups of coffee, a bagel and a couple of hours later, Dean’s phone vibrated. He spotted a message from Benny saying he was back at the hotel.

“Thanks for the convo, Cas. This was nice.”

“No problem. I had fun.”

Dean blinked. He was himself after all. “Want my number, maybe?”

Cas nodded furiously and immediately handed his phone to Dean, forgetting to unlock it first so that he had to take it back to type in his passcode.

“See you around,” Dean smiled as he left.

A couple days later, Dean and Benny were at the airport, waiting for their plane to arrive. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean proclaimed, but he smiled. 

“What?” Benny asked curiously. 

Dean couldn't be bothered to answer his friend and stood up instead, immediately walking over to the man whom had just arrived. He was walking alone behind a big group of people whom Dean assumed were Castiel’s fellow literature students.

“Heya Cas,” Dean smiled. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel smiled back. 

“Please say we're going to be on the same plane.” 

“I wouldn't be here otherwise.” 

“You never know.” 

A small and effortless laugh escaped Castiel’s lips, and Dean couldn't help but laugh with him. 

A female voice announced that the boarding started, and Dean ran over to get Benny and his bag. 

“Cas, Benny. Benny, Cas.” He gestured to the two guys. 

“And Cas is who, exactly?” Benny asked knowingly. 

“A friend,” Cas smiled. And then he fucking blinked and Dean’s heart skipped a beat and Benny let out a small laugh. 

“Sure, dude. Sure.” 

Dean gave up any kind of protest and they boarded the plane, swapping places with strangers to sit next to each other. 

Castiel ended up falling asleep on Dean’s shoulder, and he couldn't mind it less. It was a good flight.

“Bye, Cas,” Dean smiled back at the airport in Texas. 

“You know, we might now be able to meet in a while,” Cas said and looked down. 

“And? We’ll meet eventually, don't worry about it.”

“That's not what I meant. I don't want to wait to do this.” And then Cas’s lips were on Dean’s, and then his tongue was in his mouth, and then Dean let out a small sound that didn't fit too well in public. 

“Get a room, guys!” Benny protested, and they broke it off. 

Dean smirked. “We're definitely meeting again, Cas, soon.” 

“We better!” Cas yelled as he chased after his class whom had left him behind. 

They did.


End file.
